Instinct (film)
| starring = | music = Danny Elfman | cinematography = Philippe Rousselot | editing = Richard Francis-Bruce | studio = Touchstone Pictures Spyglass Entertainment | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 126 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $80 million | gross = $34.1 million }} 'Instinct' is a 1999 American psychological thriller film, directed by Jon Turteltaub and starring Anthony Hopkins, Cuba Gooding Jr., George Dzundza, Donald Sutherland and Maura Tierney. It was very loosely inspired by ''Ishmael, a novel by Daniel Quinn. In the United States, the film had the working title Ishmael. In 2000, the film was nominated for and won a Genesis Award in the category of feature film. This was the first film produced by Spyglass Entertainment. Plot The film examines the mind of anthropologist Ethan Powell (Hopkins) who had been missing for a few years, living in the jungle with gorillas. He is convicted of killing and injuring several supposed Wilderness Park Rangers in Africa, and is sent to prison. A bright young psychiatrist, Theo Caulder (Gooding), tries to find out why he killed them, but becomes entangled in a quest to learn the true history and nature of humankind. Eventually it is revealed that during the course of Powell's stay with the gorillas, they accepted him as part of their group; he was attempting to protect his gorilla family when the rangers arrived and started shooting them. He gets a hearing to reveal the truth, but an attack by a vicious guard on the other prisoners causes Powell to be reminded of the killed gorillas and stop talking again. At the end of the film, Powell escapes from prison using a pen to dig out the lock on a window, and heads back to Africa. Cast * Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Ethan Powell * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Dr. Theo Caulder * Donald Sutherland as Professor Ben Hillard * Maura Tierney as Lynn Powell * George Dzundza as Dr. John Murray * John Ashton as Guard Dacks Production In production in 1998 from expect on Winter on Monday in 1998. Principal photography began on January 26, and August 8, 1998. Reception The film received mixed reviews. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a critic score of 27% based on reviews from 66 critics. Metacritic gives the film a weighted average score of 43 out of 100 based on reviews from 23 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". James Berardinelli gave the film 2.5 out 4 describing the film as having "Solid directing and good acting!"http://www.reelviews.net/movies/i/instinct.html Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film 1.5 stars out of 4.http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/instinct-1999 Box office The film was a box office bomb, grossing only $34,105,207 in the United States and Canada. The film won a Genesis Award for its themes of animal rights.Genesis Awards 2000 On the day of the premier for this film in Orlando, FL, Cuba Gooding, Jr. added his handprints to a star outside of the Chinese Theater at MGM Studios, a park at Walt Disney World. This walk of fame is a replica of the famous Walk of Fame in Hollywood, California. Soundtrack # "Main Title" # "Into the Wild" # "Back to the Forest" # "Everybody Goes" # "The Killing" # "The Riot" # "Escape" # "End Credits" References External links * * * * Category:1999 films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s psychological thriller films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American thriller films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Jon Turteltaub Category:Films about apes Category:Films shot in Uganda Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman